NimbusKidsMovies' Information
List of Movies/TV Shows I have so far: # in Alphabetical Order: *12 oz. Mouse *The 7D *101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure *101 Dalmatians (TV Show) A in Alphabetical Order: *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *The Adventures of The Super Mario Bros. 3 (TV Show) *Aladdin *Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Aladdin and The King of Thieves *Aladdin (TV Series) *Anastasia *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *All Dogs Go to Heaven *Alvin and the Chipmunks *The Amazing World of Gumball *An American Tail *An Amercian Tail 2: Fievel Goes West *Angry Beavers *The Aquabats *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *The Aristocats *Art with Mati and Dada *Arthur *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Avenger Penguins *A Bug's Life B in Alphabetical Order: *Babar *The Backyardigans *Balto *Bambi *Beauty and the Beast *Beavis and Butthead *Beavis and Butthead Do America *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Beetlejuice (1988) *Beetlejuice (TV Series) *The Berenstian Bears (1985 TV Show) *Bender's Big Score *Big Hero 6 *The Black Cauldron *Blue's Clues *Bob's Burgers *Bolt (2008) *The Book of Life *Brave (2012) *Brother Bear *Bunnicula (TV Series) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show) C in Alphabetical Order: *Captain of the Forest *Caillou *Case Closed *The Cat in the Hat (1971) *Cats Don't Dance *Charlotte's Web (1973) *Chicken Run *Child's Play *Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers *Cinderella *Clifford The Big Red Dog *Clifford's Puppy Days *Clifford's Really Big Movie *Codename: Kids Next Door *Constant Payne (Dropped Pilot) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Count Duckula *Cow and Chicken *Crayon Shin Chan *Curious George (TV series) *Cyberchase D in Alphabetical Order: *Danger Mouse *Danger Mouse (Netflix Series) *Darkwing Duck *Detective Conan (Movie/TV Show) *Disney Cartoon Shorts *Donkey Kong Country (TV Series) *Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury *Dragons: Riders of Berk *Dude, That's My Ghost! *Dumbo E in Alphabetical Order: *E.T: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982) *Ed, Edd n Eddy *The Emperor's New Groove *Epic (2013) F in Alphabetical Order: *Fantasia *Fantasia 2000 *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Felidae *Finding Nemo *Fish Hooks *Five Nights at Freddy's *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Five Nights at Freddy's 4 *Follow that Bird *The Fox and the Hound *Freakazoid *Fritz the Cat (Rated MA) *Futurama G in Alphabetical Order: *Garfield and Friends *The Garfield Show *Gargoyles *A Goofy Movie *The Get Along Gang *Gravity Falls *The Great Mouse Detective *Green Eggs and Ham (1973) *The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy *The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat *Gremlins H in Alphabetical Order: *Happy Tree Friends *Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *Help! I'm a Fish *Henry Hugglemonster *Hercules *Hey Arnold *Homestar Runner *Horton Hears a Who (1970) *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *How the Grinch Stole Christmas (1966) *How To Train Your Dragon (2010) *How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame I in Alphabetical Order: *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Imagination Movers *The Incredibles *The Iron Giant J in Alphabetical Order: *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Jetsons: The Movie *JoJo's Circus *The Jungle Book *Jungle Cubs (TV Show & Born to be Wild) K in Alphabetical Order: *Kablam! *Kaput and Zösky *Kenny the Shark *Kingdom Hearts *Kung Fu Magoo *Kung Fu Panda 1 *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *Krypto the Superdog L in Alphabetical Order: *All "Land Before Time" Sequels *The Land Before Time *LazyTown *LazyTown Extra *Lady and the Tramp 1 *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *The Legend of Spyro *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) *The LEGO Movie *Lilo and Stitch *The Lion King *The Lion King 1 1/2 *The Lion King: Simba's Pride *Little Bear *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid: Return to the Sea *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland *Little Shop of Horrors *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *The Lorax (1972) *The Loud House M in Alphabetical Order: *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar: Europe's Most Wanted *The Magic Roundabout *The Magic School Bus *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Mary Poppins *Megamind *Merry Madagascar *Mickey and the Beanstalk *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Mickey's House of Villains *Mickey Mouse (2013) *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *The Modifyers (Dropped Pilot) *Monkeybone *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *Mr. Moon *Mr. Peabody & Sherman *Mulan *My Big Big Friend *My Friend Rabbit *My Friends Tigger and Pooh (TV Show) *My Little Pony G1 *My Little Pony G3 *My Little Pony The Movie *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks *My Singing Monsters *My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire N in Alphabetical Order: *Neko Atsume *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (TV Show) *Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Noah's Ark/El Arca O in Alphabetical Order: *Öban Star Racers *The Oblongs *The Octonauts *Oddworld (Video Game) *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Oliver and Company *Once Upon a Forest *Open Season 1 *Over The Hedge (2006) *Osmosis Jones *Oswald *Ovide and the Gang *Oz the Great and Powerful P in Alphabetical Order: *The Pagemaster (1994) *PB&J Otter *Peg + Cat *Peep and the Big Wide World *The Penguins in a Christmas Caper *The Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) *Peppa Pig *Peter Pan 1 (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Never Land *Peter Rabbit (2012 TV Show) *Piglet's Big Movie *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Pinocchio *Pirates! Band of Misfits *Pocahontas *Pocoyo *Popeye *The Powerpuff Girls (TV Show) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *The Prince of Egypt *The Princess and the Frog *Puss in Boots Q in Alphabetical Order: *Quest for Camelot *Quiz Time R in Alphabetical Order: *Ratatouille *Rayman 1 *Rayman 2: The Great Escape *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc *Redwall *Ren and Stimpy *Richie Rich *Rick and Morty *Rikki Tikki Tavi (1975) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Roary the Racing Car *The Road to El Dorado *Robots (2005) *Rock-A-Doodle *Rolie Polie Olie *Regular Show *The Rescuers *The Rescuers Down Under *Robin Hood *Rocko's Modern Life *Roger Rabbit Cartoon Shorts *Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss *Rude Dog and the Dweebs *The Rugrats Movie *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie *Rugrats Go Wild S in Alphabetical Order: *Samurai Jack *Scared Shrekless *Scamper the Penguin *Sailor Moon Movies and TV Series *The Secret of NIMH *Sesame Street *The Seventh Brother *Shrek 1, 2, 3 & 4 *Shrek The Halls *Shark Tale *Shaun the Sheep *Sid the Science Kid *Sitio do Picapau Amarelo *Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas *The Simpsons *The Simpsons Movie *Sleeping Beauty *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *South Park *South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut *Space Ghost *Space Ghost: Coast to Coast *Space Jam (1996) *Speed Racer *Spider-Man *Spiderman Unlimited *Splatoon (Video Game) *SpongeBob SquarePants (TV Show) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Spyro the Dragon Series *Squidbillies *Star Trek into Darkness *Star Wars Saga (2011) *Strawberry Shortcake *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *Super Mario World (TV Show) *The Sword in the Stone *Sylvanian Families (1987) T in Alphabetical Order: *A Tad of Christmas Cheer *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *Tarzan (1999 Film) *Tarzan and Jane *Team Fortress 2 *Team Umizoomi *The Legend of Spyro *Teletubbies *Thomas and Friends *The Three Caballeros *The Thief and the Cobbler (Recobbled Cut) *The Thief of Bagdad (1940) *Thumbelina (1994) *The Tigger Movie *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show) *Timmy Time *Toy Story 1, 2 & 3 *Toy Story Treats *Toy Story Toons *Toy Story of Terror *Toy Story That Time Forgot *Transformers (G1) *Transformers Beast Wars *Transformers: The Movie (1987) *A Troll in Central Park *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Turbo (2013) *Tugs *Tutenstein U in Alphabetical Order: *Uncle Grandpa *Up (2009) W in Alphabetical Order: *Wacky Races *Wakko's Wish *Wallace & Gromit *WALL-E *Watership Down (1999 TV Series) *We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *What a Cartoon! *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Wiggles Movie *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year *Winx Club *The Wizard of Oz (1939) *WordGirl *Wow Wow Wubbzy *Wreck-It Ralph Y in Alphabetical Order: * Yo Gabba Gabba * Yo-Kai Watch * You Are Umasou Z in Alphabetical Order: *The Zax *Zig and Sharko Upcoming * Category:NimbusKidsMovies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels